Terapia somnífera
by Amethyst Dahlia
Summary: El joven conde no puede dormir y aquello resulta un gran problema. Varias noches en vela hacen a su mayordomo buscar la mejor cura; las caminatas nocturnas no surgen efecto, tampoco las tazas de té o infusiones. Pero hay un excelente método para conciliar el sueño, uno que aquel demonio está encantado por enseñarle. Lemon, yaoi, shota.


_**¡Hola!, vengo para dejarles uno de los fics más pecaminosos y a vergonzantes que a mi parecer he hecho...**_

_**No me siento culpable de nada =7=; solo salió de mis manos al teclearlo como una idea fugaz; vaya...**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, y ello es una lástima.**_

_**Es lemon, yaoi y shota (sí, lo más malo de lo malo).**_

* * *

_**Titulo: Terapia Somnífera **_

_**Pareja: Sebastian & Ciel**_

* * *

Y ahí estaba otra vez, con la espalda al descubierto, pálida y tambaleante, delicadamente expuesta a las puñaladas de aire otoñal que se filtraban sin piedad por el balcón abierto de par en par de su alcoba. Sintió de nuevo la molestia en su entrepierna para retorcer su cadera y susurrar con la cara pegada a la almohada, ahogando el grito.

"Para, ya no, ya no… Mnh…"

Sus manos se cerraban, atrapando las sábanas de algodón que al contacto con su cuerpo se encontraban húmedas y tibias. Su cara contra la tela ahogaba sus pecaminosos gritos, la cintura levantada permitía al otro ver la entrepierna y el interior del menor.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese punto?

Solo había susurrado durante el baño que cada vez le era más difícil conciliar el sueño, hace varias noches atrás. Afortunadamente, su mayordomo no solo era eficiente, sino inteligente y servicial, por eso después de arroparlo en su cama para "intentar de nuevo dormir" había tomado la exitosa iniciativa de ayudarlo a descansar. Si las caminatas nocturnas, infusiones de valeriana, manzanilla, licores de anís y otras drogas no daban efecto algo más había que hacer.

Por eso, hoy le brindaba el tercer orgasmo de la noche, una manera efectiva para conducirle el sueño. Más que probada varias semanas atrás donde después de tres rondas el crío caía rendido.

"Pa-para… ya no quiero, no, no… ¡Se-sebas… aaaaaah!"

El tercero.

Tardó cinco segundos para sentir como el alma le volvía, las piernas le temblaban y sentía el calor de algo escurriendo entre sus piernas, quería dejar caer su cuerpo pero la cuerda anudada a su cintura no se lo permitía, trató de girar su cansada mirada a aquella soga, notó que terminaba colgada del techo, dándole un efecto devastador a su libertad para moverse... Tenía el nombre del demonio en sus labios, su maldito mayordomo ni siquiera le estaba tocando directamente y se sabía poseedor de sus delirios.

—_My lord_, ¿acaso es que ya tiene sueño? —preguntó, sacando del joven cuerpo una vela no muy gruesa de cera color violeta y rastros blanquecinos, que terminó junto a otra vela partida a la mitad y que aun se mantenía unida por el cordón que servía de mechero, en medio de estos un tarro de ungüento perfumado a menta yacía destapado.

—Ya no soporto más…

— ¿Tiene sueño?

El conde se giró para verle a los ojos, Sebastian le estaba sonriendo, muy complacido, tenía los guantes puestos y en ellos se veían las manchas de su _terapia somnífera_. Sin embargo, no mostraba ningún rasgo de deseo, ni el menor sonrojo en las mejillas, ni las pupilas dilatadas o los labios entreabiertos. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, pero no era algo que supusiera desesperación, al contrario, irradiaba tranquilidad y cotidianidad.

¿Es que no podía concebir la lujuria sino se le ordenaba?

—Te-tengo frío… ci-cierra la terraza.

El ser se levantó para cumplir la orden, mientras escuchaba a su amo suspirar a la par de aquella soga chirreó al tensarse, al regresar a su lugar anterior; el borde de la cama de aquella jovial alma que le pertenecía, volvió a cruzar las piernas y brazos, listo para una siguiente posible orden.

Ciel sintió el peso junto a él solo se preguntarse una cosa ¿es que acaso no lo inmutaba verlo así, de esa forma? Colgado de las caderas, inocente y vulnerable a quien lo encontrara, dilatado, expuesto con las mejillas rojas. Suspiró, mientras sentía la cuerda cortarle la piel.

—Sebastian, me duele la cintura, la soga me está hiriendo; suéltame.

—Mnh…

No hubo que hacer mucho para que se sintiera caer al colchón, rebotando contra la mullida cama, se giró para poder sentarse, miró que la cuerda se había esfumado, nada que a estas alturas lo sorprendiera. Cuando bajó la mirada notó las rozaduras en su vientre, uno que otro centímetro de carne pura expuesta y algo sanguinolenta.

Maldito…

— ¿Ya tiene sueño? ¿Desea otra de esas _sensaciones_?

—¿Por qué en estas semanas que has tratado de hacerme dormir nunca me tocas directamente? —preguntó mientras cubría su entrepiernas con las sabanas.

—¿No sería mejor _irnos_ con su castidad lo más intacta posible, _my lord_?

Así que su virginidad le subía valor a su alma. _Jah, no… _no permitiría al otro tener más beneficios con aquel contrato. No después de haberle hecho gritar su nombre ya tantas veces sin haberlo tocado siquiera. No era algo que le pesará demasiado, y sabiendo de sobras cual era su futuro no había mucho que pensar sobre moral, educación y pureza…

—Vaya, entonces… quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi cuerpo… Deseo dejar de ser virgen en tus manos, y es una orden.

Sebastian gruñó internamente, jamás había dudado en cumplir una orden o al menos casi nunca le causaban pesar, tampoco era que le importará cuidar del cuerpo del otro más allá de su juramento, ni muchísimo menos que no tuviese la lujuria suficiente para hacerlo; vaya, era un demonio, la personificación misma de los siete pecados capitales, maldad pura por excelencia y seducción a la primera mirada… pero pensaba en presumir, algún día, del joven conde inglés al cual consumió, guardando por completo su castidad…

Maldición…

—_Yes, my lord_…

Un minuto de febril silencio, tan incomodo que al menor le molestó en los oídos y… luego, la sonrisa sarcástica del demonio. Desafiando toda ley física, una fuerte ventisca apagó cada una de las velas que se encargaban de iluminar aquella habitación que tenía ventanas y puertas cerradas. Quizás, en ese momento, Ciel sintió todo el peso de lo que significaba entregarse en cuerpo a un demonio. Confirmó aquello al descubrirse sumido en tinieblas, sintiendo como único contacto de realidad las sabanas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Está bien, lo aceptaba; tenía un poco de miedo…

Vio al frente dos luces color carmesí, para caer en cuenta que se trataban de los ojos de su mayordomo. Lo llamó un par de veces para asegurarse, pero como respuesta solo escucho algunos susurros incomprensibles a su alrededor.

¿Inglés? No…

¿Francés? Tampoco…

¿Alemán? No…

¿Latín? Jamás…

Parecía la mismísima lengua que se hablaba allá, en el Infierno, se resonaban ecos, gritos, sollozos, lagrimeos…

Entonces sintió su ojo arder, mientras que con el otro veía el sello de su mayordomo brillar y luego desvanecerse junto con las brillantes pupilas en la total oscuridad. No sabía que más allá de vender su alma se había entregado también en cuerpo, iba a ser consumido por las mismísimas llamas de la lujuria. Sintió una risa en su cuello, para notar que era Sebastian, luego una presión en sus muñecas, un fuerte sometimiento que lo hacía replegarse totalmente a la cama. ¿Qué era aquello que lo estaba poseyendo? ¿De verdad era su mayordomo?

Sintió algo parecido a besos en el cuello, fuertes aspiraciones de su piel que le dejaban marcas dolorosas a su paso, luego un dedo que hacía presión sobre aquellos cardenales que provocaban un gemido por su parte y una risa del ente. Aquello lo estaba llenando de temor y al mismo tiempo de una excitación jamás concebida, desconocía que hacer el amor fuera algo que también podía ser lejano al… amor; claro, **si es que lo que le estaban haciendo era ello.**

Sintió sus manos ser liberadas, pero estas volaron rápidamente a algo a que sostenerse cuando sintió la húmeda lengua recorrer sus incipientes pezones. Respirar era insuficiente para llenar sus pulmones agobiados y por instantes temía que un ataque de asma detuviera su sentir. Entonces lo sintió, un peso sobre sí mismo, tanteó en la oscuridad para sentir los cabellos negros de su demonio. Se afianzo a ellos para no perderlo de nuevo.

—T-Te encontré… —susurró a tropezones, para buscar con una mano su espalda hasta encontrarla.

—Buen trabajo, amo…—contestó divertido, pasó una mano detrás de la espalda, y la otra que poseía aquel demoniaco juramento se hundió lentamente, como una serpiente en la entrepierna de su _joven amo._

Ciel sintió como tanteaba su miembro, adivinaba la suave tela de sus guantes para después ordenarle que se los quitara. A los cinco segundos sintió la piel helada del otro que representaba su mano, que poco a poco adquiría una tibieza satisfactoria que lo acariciaba para terminar masturbando la espina del joven.

Aquello era lo más parecido a una pesadilla, sumidos en la completa oscuridad tratando de llegar al orgasmo, mientras se sentía atendido por un representante del más allá. Cualquier mortal habría de escandalizarse, pero para él era quizás lo más cercano al cielo que jamás podría visitar. Y pensando en las virtudes de la lujuria, sumadas a los bombeos de su mayordomo, poco tardó en gritar el nombre del otro para sentir de nuevo como brotaba su simiente. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez _su deseo sí había tenido dueño_.

—Se-Sebastian… más… qui-quiero más… —rogó, sintiendo aun el vientre adormecido y la boca seca.

Él otro no se tomó la molestia de contestar, recogió el tierno licor del menor con sus dedos para llevarlos a su entrada, primero resbalando por su anillo, luego deslizando dos de sus dedos, abriendo y cerrando, un movimiento que debía separarle las entrañas más allá de lo que las velas habían hecho.

El niño se retorcía, gimiendo el nombre del otro, sintiendo las palabras atorarse en sus labios, aquello le quemaba todo el cuerpo, pero necesitaba algo, algo más para sentirse completo. Estaba por pedirlo cuando sintió el tercer dedo entrar de golpe y luego un movimiento que le hacía sentir que pronto partiría su espalda en dos. Sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, pero apagó todo quejido mordiendo sus labios. Quizás el sexo no era tan bueno como parecía en un principio, aquello lo estaba haciendo agonizar sin saber que solo era el principio. Cuando creyó que no podría más los dedos abandonaron su interior.

Movió las caderas incomodo, mientras sentía las manos del mayor aferrarse a ellas, el gemido acallado al sentir algo duro embarrarse en sus nalgas. Antes de sentir la estacada se mojó los labios para la siguiente petición.

—Se-Sebastian, espera. Quiero que antes… —cerró los ojos para sumirse en una mayor e imposible oscuridad libre de reproches—. Quiero que… me des un beso… en los labios… y es una orden… —rogó, sonrojado en toda la palabra, sus labios temblaban avergonzados ante aquella muestra de debilidad y sentimentalismo.

Para el demonio también resultó ser de lo más bajo, ya que de la nada su cuerpo se hizo totalmente visible, así pudo notar lo que en unos segundo estaría colándose por sus vísceras, y aunque no sabía mucho en aquella materia, a juzgar por su apariencia podía comenzar a rogar porque no doliera tanto.

—¿Un beso?... —preguntó asombrado, mostrando como pocas veces lo había hecho confusión o desaprobación.

—… Mnh… —asintió.

El demonio dudo un tanto antes de llevar a cabo aquella petición; _los humanos eran tan raros e impredecibles…_

Posó sus fríos labios en la virginal boca, que con torpeza trató de manejar aquel acto, sin embargo el demonio desespero rápidamente, tomando el control de aquella muestra de _**afecto.**_.. luchó por abrir la boca del otro, para colar su lengua al interior y danzar con la del menor, se sentía tan tierna e inexperta que no pudo sonreír a mitad del beso. Se detuvo unos segundo para permitirle respirar y luego volvió a atacar los rojizos labios, para ahora morderlos y delinear sus contornó.

Ciel se sentía extraño, como hace muchos años no había experimentado ¿aquello era sentirse pleno?... Suspiró mientras se dejaba deleitar por el mayor en aquel beso pasional, pasó sus menudos brazos por la ancha espalda del otro para acercarlo más, tan perdido estaba en su boca que la penetración sin aviso lo llenó de sorpresa y dolor, detuvo el beso para sacar un gritó desde el interior de su estomago. Jamás había recordado un dolor así, teniendo en cuenta que en eso se sentía experto. Se sujetó fuertemente de las ropas del otro, mientras escuchaba la risita infantil del otro; su miembro fuerte, grande, caliente. Aquello se estaba moviendo frenéticamente en su interior, con una fuerza tan grande que creyó necesario abrazar con más fuerza al otro para no perderse en aquel doloroso mar.

—¡Me duele!

—Solo cumplo la orden…

Maldición, dolía como nunca lo había pensado, sumado con la brutal fuerza empleada era quizás lo más cercano a la muerte. Algo escurría por su entrepierna, liquido y caliente, deslizó una mano a su muslo para acercarla a rostro y comprobó con aquella suave luz que recientemente iluminaba el pecaminoso acto. Era sangre.

Percibió un ligero mareo, dolor en sus muslos forzados a abrirse por la cintura del mayor y un escozor en su entrada, pero no sentía nada parecido al placer. Entonces concluyo; _**el sexo era horrible.**_ Cuando su mente divagaba en eso sintió como Sebastian se detenía, para salir completamente de su entrada. Se tornó confundido para verle, pero el mayordomo sonrió, para hacerlo girarse y ponerlo en cuatro _**como si se tratara de una vulgar ramera.**_

"Sebastian… para… esto es horrible… ¡AAAAAH!"

La estocada lo acalló para afianzarse de las sabanas, las uñas del otro se enterraron en la suave piel de la cadera. Las embestidas lo hacían moverse enteramente, sentir que por la fuerza debía replegar su rostro al colchón. Le dolía, le dolía mucho; "_que esto termine ya, por favor_".

Entonces lo sintió…

Sebastian colocó una mano en su vientre para alzarle más las caderas, y entre las penetraciones pudo identificar una sensación que jamás había experimentado…

Era tan buena que dudaba que fuera humana…

Gimió fuerte, la siguiente estocada volvió a dar en el mismo lugar y el sonido se repitió. Su infernal mayordomo había encontrado su punto.

"¡Más!"

Sentía como su entrada de dilataba cada vez más, para recibir el buen miembro de su ahora dueño, la sangre que antes le había preocupado ahora facilitaba los movimientos, y se atrevió entonces a mostrar un leve rastro de sonrisa. Estaba perdiendo la cordura, aquello debía ser cosa del Diablo…

Deseoso sintió la necesidad de ayudar al otro, comenzando a mover también su infantil cintura, pero enseguida el demonio cogió al niño hacía atrás para terminar sentado y hacer lo mismo al niño, así volvió a invadir su pequeño cuerpo, acercándolo más a su regazó, abrazándolo… _**o haciendo algo parecido a eso**_.

Ciel, perdido en aquella laguna de total locura terminó por abrazarse del cuello de su mayordomo, hundiendo su nariz en el hueco de este, para gemir sin pudor, expulsando sus vaporosas bocanadas, rogándole por más.

**_Ah…_** el demonio suspiró, debía aceptar que aquella criatura era muchísimo mejor de lo que había pensado, quizás no había sido tan mala idea la de mancillarlo. Se sentía complacido, así que decidió que ya era tiempo de terminar con aquello; había que darle ya por fin lo que quería… era justo.

Abrazó las caderas de Ciel a sí mismo, y si fuese posible aceleró las embestidas provocando nuevos gritos de placer del niño, unos movimientos más y liberó su semilla en el interior, suspiró al sentir como se derramaba largamente en las entrañas de aquella alma.

El niño sintió el hirviente líquido, para luego tener algunos espasmos en su entrada y sentir su propio orgasmo, se abrazó al otro y escondió la cara en su pecho mientras liberaba sin pena algunos gemidos. Finalizó derramándose igualmente entre ambos vientres. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, el otro seguía corriéndose, aquella sustancia dolía, quemaba, quiso separarse del mayor pero este lo apresó, abrazándole.

—No se mueva, aun no término…

—Me quema… —confesó agotado.

Siguió luchando para separarse, aquello era inconcebible, doloroso y agonizante, trató de recordad algún rezo olvidado en su memoria para detener aquel infierno, pensó;"_God… hurts!_"…

Sebastian sonrió.

—_**Él** _no vendrá, aquí **_no_** puede entrar…

Ciel levantó la mirada confundido, para toparse con las pupilas carmesí del otro, entonces sintió por fin cesar aquella lava y el desalojo brusco de su entrada. Se sintió arrojado a la cama.

Parpadeó cansado un par de veces para notar como las velas de su dormitorio se encendían, su alcoba volvía a ser "normal". Su mayordomo se encontraba de pie junto a él, cerrando su cremallera, acomodando sus guantes y ropa. Se giró a ver las sabanas para encontrarlas salpicadas de sangre al igual que su entrepierna.

—Listo… —susurró antes de cualquier cuestionamiento. Sin importarle el estado de la cama procedió a arropar a su amo con las sabanas sucias.

—Sebastian… —clamó, susurrando débilmente, con la mirada poco lucida y cansada. desparramado en la humeda cada, cubierto de saliva, moretones y sus mieles.

Cortó de nuevo el cuestionamiento, descendiendo a su rostro y besando al conde rápidamente, lo que provocó el silencio del otro.

— Buenas noches, _my Lord…_

* * *

**_Si te gustó: _review._ Por cada renglón les regalo un gato y... vaya; sabemos lo que una puede conseguir con un gatito ;))_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_v_**


End file.
